BlackStar and Maka's Date
by AwesomeBlackStar16
Summary: Black*Star secretly loves Maka, but when Soul and Maka are together he can't help but be jealous. Will he get Maka or will Soul have her forever. Read and review. :3 Contains lemon and rape.
1. Painfully Watching

Black*Star & Maka's Date

Black*Star's POV:

I've been up since 5 AM training. After the kishin was defeated on the moon, I was unable to confess my love to my childhood best friend Maka Albarn seeing as how her partner/ my best friend Soul got to her first.

"Black*Star would you like some tea?" My weapon partner Tsubaki asked. "Maybe later, I'm still training." I said still betting up on the punching bag. "Okay and don't forget we're going to Kid's house for Maka's birthday today."

Maka's birthday. I really don't want to go, but I'm a God and God's don't just not go to their best friend's birthday party. But Soul's going to be there and he's the reason why Maka and I aren't together and just thinking about them kissing makes my blood boil. I punched the punching bag shooting my soul wavelength out at it knocking it from the chain that was holding it to the ceiling.

"Black*Star that's the 10th training bag this month! We're not buying a new one." Tsubaki said sipping her tea.

"I don't care." I said. "Black*Star?" "I'm going out. I'll meet you at Kid's house. Okay?" "Okay."

I walked out the front door and towards the basket ball courts in the park. When I got there I wasn't happy with the sight that I had just seen.

Maka and Soul were there. Maka was about to make a basket when Soul grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. They laughed and giggled and I wanted to throw up when he kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. That could be me, but it wasn't I can't be seen hating on my two best friends in the whole world.

Sighing to myself I walked away from the court and headed towards the park there I could relax.

"Hey Black*Star!" Soul shouted.

Or not.

"Hey Maka, Soul." I said putting on a fake smile.

"How are you today Black*Star?" Maka asked.

"Good. Happy birthday to you."

"Thanks." She smiled.

Maka's smile could make everyone happy.

"Hey man are you coming to the party?"

"Yea I am."

"Cool. See you there. Have to go get that party girl ready. Come on Maka."

They held hands as they walked towards their apartment. I punched the wall with my soul wavelength. I just wanted to disappear from everything, but I couldn't do that.

~Time skip to the party :D~

I got to Kid's house and rang the door bell. Patty answered.

"Hey Black*Star's here!" she screamed.

"The great me is here now the party can begin!"I shouted.

I followed Patty into the living room to see Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, Ox, Kim, Harvar, Jackie, Kilik, and the pot twins.

"Black*Star you made it!" Maka beamed getting up and giving me a hug.

"Of course. I'm too awesome not to show up for your party." I said hugging her back.

"Well now that everyone's here the party can begin." Kid said stopping to fix a painting on the wall.

Everyone just did their own think at party like us guys played video games, the girls did girly stuff, and then everyone sat down for some cake and presents.

"Presents, presents, presents!" Patty said skipping into the living room.

"YAHOOO CAKE!" I said about to attack the cake until I was hit.

"MAAKAAA CHOPP!" Maka brought a book down on my head.

"What the hell?"

"Not until I get cut it and get the first slice." She smiled at me sweetly.

"Fine." I turned my head, so she wouldn't see the blush on my face.

~Presents~

"Open my first Maka!" Kim said.

"No mine!" Patty screamed.

"Can I just pick a present?" Maka asked picking up a black symmetrically wrapped present.

"Ugh fine." Kim and Patty both sighed.

She opened Kid's present first to find all the Maximum Ride novels by James Patterson. I think? I don't read. Next she opened Liz's present which was a black shirt and white jeans. Patty's present was a stuffed giraffe. Tsubaki's present was a Japanese painting. Kim's present was another shirt except it was red. Ox's got Maka a dictionary? Harvar teamed up with Ox on the dictionary. Jackie got Maka some headbands and other stuff. Kilik and the twins got Maka a Santigold CD. Soul gave Maka a necklace with a piano on it.

She finally got to my present it was wrapped up sorta of neatly, not as good as Kid's. Her present was a picture of us when we were little kids. I got a picture frame for it that I had customized so it said: _Maka Albarn A True Treasure. _

"Black*Star this is so sweet!" Maka exclaimed.

"Of course it is! I picked it out!" I said blushing a little.

"Time for cake." Liz said letting go of Tsubaki's hand.

Tsubaki and Liz have been dating for a while now and really happy for them. Some people might not approve, but screw them as long as their happy then everyone else should just shut up.

We sang the birthday song and she blew out the candles. She cut the first slice and put it on a plate, cutting the rest of us slices she ate her cake happily.

"Hey Black*Star can I talk to you for a moment?" Kid asked.

"Sure." I said taking another bite of my cake.

We walked out the kitchen and into the hallway that showed a grand stair case.

"What do you want?" I asked sitting on a step.

"Why do you keep blushing around Maka?" he asked sitting on the step below me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude I've seen you blush like two times since you showed up."

"So?"

"You like Maka don't you?"

"What no way! I would never like a flat chested girl like her."

"Black*Star if you've paid more attention you can see that Maka's boobs are bigger than Liz's and she doesn't wear her hair in pigtails anymore."

"I don't care. Even if I did like her we couldn't get together she's with my best friend."

"That's true, but you can't deny your feelings for her."

"I DON'T LIKE MAKA! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD YOU ASYMMETRICAL FREAK!" I yelled causing everyone to look at us.

"Black*Star I didn't mean-."

"FUCK YOU!"

I walked out the house slamming the door behind me.

~POV change~

Maka's POV:

"Black*Star?" I asked.

He just walked out the door slamming it. I looked back at Kid who was on the ground talking about being asymmetrical trash, Patty was comforting him. Soul walked towards Kid, he stopped crying and asked what had just happened.

"What did you say to Black*Star?" Soul asked.

"I just asked him a question about Maka and he blew it out of proportion." Kid said.

"Did you ask him if he liked Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"I guess you could say that."

"What did he say?" Soul sounded upset.

"He said he didn't."

"I'm going to go look for him." I said running out the door.

"Maka!" I heard Soul yell as I closed the door behind me.

~Time skip~

I was down the street with my soul perception on. I had no idea where I was I just looking for Black*Star, but I'm pretty sure I was in the downtown area where most of the gangs were.

This was a bad idea I ran into the worst gang there was. The Death Killers (A/N: Gangs, smh) I was trapped against a wall I would have kicked their butts, but they were holding my arms and legs.

"Well, well, well look what we have her. A beautiful girl." One of them said showing their surprisingly white teeth.

"Do we get to play with her?" another one asked.

"Hell no! You bastards better let me go!" I screamed kicking the guy holding my legs in the face.

"Oh…a feisty one. I like my girls feisty." The guy who was probably the leader, because when he walked up everyone got out of his way.

I spat on his face. "You're not getting your hands on me."

"Oh really then how come I can do this then?" he asked touching my boob and squeezing it.

I clamed my mouth shut trying to hold back a moan.

"And this." He started to lick my neck and bite down on it.

"S-stop it." I said surpassing a moan.

"The way you're talking sounds like you like it."

"I-I don't. Just stop."

"Why should I?" He was snaking his way under my skirt.

"Because she said so that's why." A familiar voice said.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm you're God, so I suggest that you let my friend go."

Black*Star came to save me.

"Why should I? She's mine."

"No she's not. Now for the second and last time I suggest that you let her go. Or I'll have to hurt you."

"Try it."

"Fine."

Black*Star's eyes turned into a star shape and he charged at the guys taking them out one by one.

Finally he got to the guy that was trying to rape me.

"And a special move for you, since you dare oppose your God. Black*Star's Big Wave!"

He shot his soul wavelength at the guy and the dude fell flat on his face.

I on the other hand crumpled to my knees crying.

"Maka. Hush its okay." Black*Star said hugging me.

"I-I was so scared. They were gonna rape me and I couldn't do anything to protect myself." I was crying in Black*Star's chest.

"It's gonna be alright Maka. Let's go back to Kid's house I'm pretty sure their all worried about you."

"Okay."

He picked me up bridal style and I drifted off to asleep.

~POV change~

Black*Star's POV:

I was holding Maka bridal style and walking her back to Kid's house. I noticed that she fell asleep; she must have been looking for me.

"Idiot." I mumbled kissing her forehead.

~Time skip again :p~

I was standing in front of Kid's house and I noticed that Soul's motorcycle wasn't in the front anymore.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard a vehicle come to stop in front of Kid's house. Soul's back.

"Black*Star?" he asked.

"The one and only." I replied turning around.

"You found Maka."

"Of course I did a God always has to look out for his subjects."

"What happened? Why was she crying?"

"I found her being surrounded by a gang that was going to rape her and she cried because she was scared."

"I was looking for her. I felt her soul wavelength in a panic and I was headed that way, but then I guess when you took her I had to change direction. Thanks for saving her life. I owe you one man."

Break up with Maka then I'll be happy.

"Don't worry about. Like I said a God has to look out for his subjects. Do you want her?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll just tell everyone what happened and take her home. Again Black*Star thanks, I don't know what would have happened if I never saw Maka again."

"It's okay. I know how close you guys are. Besides I'm just that awesome I come swooping in and saving people like Batman."

"Cool. Well I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah."

I walked back down the stairs and headed towards my house.

Tomorrow was Monday. It's gonna be a FANFUCKINGTASTIC day.

~End~

**A/N: Yeah a Black*Star and Maka fanfic that's rated M for all those nasty reasons. Since I noticed there weren't a lot of Black*Star and Maka fanfics I decided to make one. Shoot me I don't care. Black*Star's my favorite character, especially in the manga he's all serious and he got taller he's like up to Tsubaki's eyes. Hell yeah!**

**Black*Star: I am the almighty Black*Star!**

**Awesome: Of course you are. :3 You will always be.**

**Dylan: Soma forever!**

**Awesome: Hush Dylan!**

**Soul: I think it's cool. Except for the part where Black*Star secretly hates me for having Maka.**

**Maka: *blushes* Awesome doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters. Read and review. (:**


	2. Shower Confessions

Black*Star and Maka's Date 2

Maka's POV:

I woke when my alarm clock rang signaling that it was time for me to get up. I turned around to see Soul lying next to me and then I remembered what happened, I was still frightened, so Soul decided to sleep with me. It did make feel better though.

I poked Soul's cheek to wake him up because he obviously didn't hear the alarm clock go off.

"Come on Soul wake up." I said sleepily.

"Ugh…five more minutes." He said turning over.

"Soul if you don't get up I'll Maka chop you."

He shot right up and hugged me.

"Morning Evans."

"Good morning beautiful. You know it's uncool to threaten me with Maka chops right?"

"Of course. Now get up, I'm going to go take a shower."

I got and grabbed my towel.

"Can I shower with you?" Soul asked pouting.

"No!" I shouted walking to the bathroom and closing the door.

~POV change to Soul for all you Soul fans~

Soul's POV:

Maka didn't let me join her in the shower. Bummer I really wanted to shower too. Maka usually sings in the shower so she can't hear what's happening on the outside. Now was my chance to talk a shower with her. I walked into the bathroom stripping my clothes, I recognized the song she was singing it _Youth Knows No Pain _by Lykke Li. This girl and her music.

I snuck in the shower and wrapped my hands around her waist she panicked a little until I whispered in her ear.

"You said we couldn't shower together, but I decided to come in anyway." I whispered in her licking her ear.

"Ahh…Soul we can't do this right now, we have to go to school." Maka moaned turning me on.

"School can wait right?" I asked grabbing her breasts.

She moaned again as I played with her nibbles.

"Come on Maka let's just not got to school today." I said nibbling on her neck.

"P-put Soulll we're an important part of that. S-stop that you're gonna make me horny."

"That's the point baby."

I turned Maka around and captured her lips and pressed my manhood against her entrance.

~scene skip and POV change~

Black*Star's POV:

I was on my way to school with Tsubaki who was going on about her and Liz. I just nodded my head and such, I wasn't feeling very God like or awesome at the moment because I was still fucking tired. Tsubaki had me get up early so that everyone could walk together in a giant group.

We came to the Gallows and saw that Kid, Patty, and Liz were waiting for us.

"The awesome one has come to take you all to school!" I shouted only to be ignored.

I noticed as we were walking everyone had a hand to hold and all I could do was stuff my hands in my pockets and keep quiet.

We arrived at Soul and Maka's apartment only to find that we had to climb up the steps to go get them. We hurried up the steps and noticed that the door was unlocked. We all walked in and I heard noises. Since I had good hearing I could hear things the others couldn't hear at all. I walked towards the bathroom and opened the door only to find the most sickening scene know to my eyes.

"WTF IS GOING ON?" I screamed.

"BLACK*STAR WHAT THE HELL?" Soul screamed.

"So this is what you guys do?" I was smirking.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"You asshole! You're lucky I don't tell Maka what you've been doing behind her back! I've loved Maka ever since we first met. You make me sick to my stomach Evans and I hope you and Maka happy with each other. HAVE A FANFUCKINGTASTIC DAY FUCKING EACHOTHER!" I screamed not realizing what I said and stalked out the front the door shutting it behind me.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled.

~time skip~

How long have I been out here? A big star like me doesn't runaway, but I did this time. I ran away from them and now I'm in the middle of the desert getting extremely hungry and thirsty. I've been out for however long and I can't take it anymore.

My eyes closed slowly and I descended from my stardom to the lowest of the low.

~pov change~

Maka's POV:

Black*Star caught me and Soul in the shower doing you know things. But soon after he ran out the door, Soul and I quickly got dressed before everyone came to the bathroom.

"What did you guys do?" Liz asked.

"Black*Star walked on Soul and I in the shower." I said with my head down.

"He just ran out we have to go look for him!" Tsubaki panicked.

"Yeah! Sissy we have to find him he owes me some money." Patty said pumping her fists.

"Patty!" Liz said.

"No she's right, except for the money part we have to look for him before anything else." Kid said heading towards the door.

"But we don't even know where he is." Soul said.

"That what soul perception is for. Since his soul is so familiar he'll be easy to find."

Soul nodded. And we all headed off in teams. Kid, Liz and Patty. Soul, Tsubaki, and I. While they searched in the city we had to search in the outskirts of it. We got on Soul's motorcycle, but it was kinda of cramped but that didn't matter Black*Star needs our help.

~time skip~

We've been out here for awhile. Suddenly I felt a familiar soul hit me.

"Black*Star!" I screamed.

"Where?" Soul asked.

"Over there hurry! He won't last long!" I shouted pointing to the east of us.

"Hurry Soul!" Tsubaki yelled.

Soul kicked into high gear and headed east to where I pointed. Don't worry Black*Star we're on our way please be safe.

~pov change~

Soul's POV:

So here I am driving in the desert with Maka and Tsubaki with me looking for Black*Star and headed in the east to where Black*Star was.

When we were going in the same direction for like 10 minutes I noticed a figure getting picked at by vultures. I sped up a little fast almost passing the body but I slammed my legs down on the ground and turned the bike off. Maka and Tsubaki jumped off the bike almost knocking it over, they shooed the vultures away and started pouring water over Black*Star's body. I pulled out my phone and told Kid where we were, a little later I noticed a car coming towards us I saw Patty waving out the window like an idiot.

"There he is take him and put him the car." Kid commanded the guys that walked out the car.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tsubaki asked.

"He just needs some more water in his system and he needs rest. Don't worry if anything Black*Star will not give up." Stein said looking at his body.

"Tsubaki come ride in the car with us and Soul, Maka can follow behind on his motorcycle." Liz said hugging Tsubaki.

"Okay."

We all got on or in our vehicles and took off towards Shibusen to get Black*Star in the infirmary.

Truth be told I didn't really want to come looking for him because he know what I had been doing and second he admitted he loved _my _Maka. No one and I mean no is going to take Maka away from me. Not even Black*Star.

~End~

**A/N: OMG Soul is so possessive of Maka. He didn't even want to look for his best friend when he was in trouble. Don't shoot me for this it just came to my head. Ahaha… hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Soul: I really didn't want to look for him.**

**Awesome: That's heartless right there.**

**Soul: You wrote it that way!**

**Awesome: Ahaha I did. I did.**

**Soul: When are you going to update Maka's Changed and Soul's New? **

**Awesome: I am soon just focus on this. **

**Soul: Fine T_T Awesome doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters.**

**Awesome: I sure don't! Read and review please you'd make me a happy camper.**


	3. Two for Two

Black*Star and Maka's Date 3

Maka's POV:

Everyone is in the dispensary watching over Black*Star. He only woke for a little bit just brag about how awesome he was then he fell back asleep. Everyone else left except for Tsubaki, Soul, and me we decided to stay overnight just in case. Soul didn't really want to stay, but I made him stay anyway. Soul's been in a bad mood ever since Black*Star caught us in the shower and blurted out something of knowing what Soul does.

"Soul can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure."

We both left Tsubaki with Black*Star in the dispensary and went into the hallway.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Are you mad at Black*Star or something?"

"Did you hear any of what he said when we were in the shower?"

"Not really the water was making it hard to hear."

"Then don't worry about it Maka."

He trapped me in between the wall with his arms and lowered his head until our lips were only inches apart. I'm not very sure, but I still get when Soul kisses me. He closed the space in between our lips and we kissed. Every time Soul and I kiss I can always feel our souls resonate with each other, I never want to lose Soul to anyone else.

"So I guess this a two for two?" a familiar voice said.

I broke away from Soul to see Black*Star, "Black*Star you're okay!" I gave him a hug.

"Of course. A big star like me is always ok!" he hugged me back.

I suddenly felt a terrifying feeling from Soul and I let go of Black*Star and backed away from him towards Soul.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Star. You had me worried." Soul said grabbing my hand.

"I'm sure you were worried."

"Do you have a problem or something?"

"Yeah I have a problem."

"Then what is it Black*Star?"

"You. You're my problem."

"I didn't even do anything to you."

"You've done lots of things to me."

"Like what?"

"Hey…uh guys I don't think this is a good time to get an argument." I said cutting in.

"Maka's right my father needs to see us all in the Death Room." Kid said with Liz and Patty.

~Death Room~

"Hey guys what's up what's up what's up?" Lord Death said in his cheery voice.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" Soul said squeezing my hand.

"Right. Well I called you all here to tell you that since the Spartoi team has worked so hard, you all can go on break or something."

"Really?" Patty asked.

"Yes really. That's all I wanted to say you all are dismissed."

"Cool."

~POV change~

Black*Star's POV:

Vacation sounds good right now. Everyone could use a break right and I could go get another punching bag.

"Tsubaki do we have enough money for a punching bag?" I asked.

"No we don't. But we could take all the scraps from the old ones and make one if you'd like." She said.

"That sounds just fine."

"Black*Star!"

I turned around to see Maka running up to us.

"What is it?"

"Do you wanna go to California with the rest of us?"

I looked at Tsubaki and she nodded, "Sounds good. The people of California could use a God like me in their presence!"

"Ok. We're leaving tomorrow so you have to pack today."

"What time tomorrow?"

"Noon. Don't be late we're all meeting at Kid's house and taking a van that he rented."

"Ok, we'll be there. Come on Tsubaki we have a punching bag to rebuild."

~time skip~

"And done." Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki and I had just duct taped the last of the punching bag for me since I tore up the last one last week. I'm glad I have a new punching bag to pretend that it's Soul and knock it to death. During this vacation I plan to expose Soul and get Maka. It may sound wrong, but I don't want see Maka get by that bastard at all.

I've always loved Maka and I'm not about to let Soul hurt.

I'll protect you Maka always and forever.

~END~

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and all. The sooner I get one story the sooner I can update all the others. That's how it works in Awesome's world. **

**Black*Star: I'm such a calm person.**

**Tsubaki: Finally.**

**Black*Star: YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO BE MORE HYPER!**

**Awesome: Sorry, but you've been taking medication for your ADHD. **

**Black*Star: hmph.**

**Tsubaki: Awesome doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters at all.**

**Awesome: That's right. :D Read and review. **


	4. Challenge Accepted

Black*Star and Maka's Date 4

Black*Star's POV:

Tsubaki and I are on our way to the airport to meet everyone else so that we could go to California. I don't know why we're driving when we could just drive, but I guess we couldn't rent a van or something. That means that I have to sit through a boring plane ride with 3 couples. That's just fanfuckingtastic for me.

When we got to the airport we went to the gate where we were supposed to wait for our plane and you wouldn't believe what I saw. Maka and Soul cuddling together, I rolled my eyes and just stuck my ADHD pills in my mouth and sat down. Taking out my PSP I started playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep maybe killing the unversed things would make me feel better.

"Black*Star are you okay?" I looked up to see Maka.

"I'm fine and I'm kinda of busy as you can see." I said showing her my game.

"You're so quiet though."

"I took my pills and I'm playing a game, so I'd appreciate it if you let your God play his game." I snapped.

"Oh…okay sorry for bothering you."

"S'okay." I looked up from my screen to see talking to Soul and then he sent me a sympathetic look.

I just sent a smile his way and continued playing my game, but when I looked up again everyone was looking at me with that look of pity in their eyes that I hated so much.

"What are you all looking at!" I asked.

"Black*Star are you okay?" Kid asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just on my pill for my ADHD, so quit looking at me like that. I don't like it when people look at me with pity in their eyes, I don't need your sympathy so stop looking at me."

"Star no one was looking at you like that." Soul said.

"I don't need that from you Soul, just all of you leave me alone." As I said that the plane was letting us board and I got up and quickly found my seat in the plane, sat down, and plugged my headphones into my PSP.

I don't want to talk to anyone right now especially Soul and Maka. When we get to California everyone will experience my godliness.

Maka's POV:

What was wrong with Black*Star he's not usually this quiet even when he's on his pills. I tried to remember what he shouted in the shower and every time I asked Soul he'd say he didn't remember. I noticed that when we got on the plane it's Soul and I, Kid and Patty, Tsubaki and Liz, then there's Black*Star by himself on the plane right across from Soul and I. Instead of sitting in in the aisle seat he sat in the window seat far from me and Soul, I can obviously tell that he's upset he's wavelength says it all.

"Welcome everyone to Death City Flights please turn off all electronic devices until the captain tells you turn them back on. Have a nice flight." A stewardess said.

Everyone on the plane turned off their electronics and the plane started to take off and it instantly got colder. I had to put my sweatshirt on over my long sleeve shirt and Soul put his arm around me for more warmth. I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"What do you think is wrong with Star?" Soul asked.

"I have no idea what's wrong, but I can tell from his soul that he's upset about something. I just don't know what the something is." I said.

I looked over at him as he was taking his PSP out again, because the pilot we could have our electronics. I immediately took out my phone and sent him a text. He looked at me like I was retarded and texted back.

Black*Star: There's nothing wrong with me.

Maka: Yes there is.

Black*Star: No.

Maka: Yes there is. Just tell me what's wrong.

Black*Star: The girl I like is in a relationship and I see them everywhere I go and it pains me inside.

Maka: I'm sorry Star. I'll help you get a girlfriend, if it's the last thing I do.

Black*Star: Thanks Maka.

I smiled at him when he looked up at me and he sent me a goofy grin back.

"So what's wrong with him?" Soul asked.

"The girl he likes is in a relationship, so I told him I'd help him with that." I said and started chuckling. "What?"

"No offense tiny tits, but you giving relationship advice to Black*Star that's gonna be terrible." He said.

"I'm not tiny anymore thank you and I'll help Black*Star no matter what."

~To be Continued~

**A/N: There it is the fourth chapter of Black*Star and Maka's Date. WHORAY! Another short chapter of this fanfic. :D I like this story cause Black*Star's my favorite character. R&R!**

**Black*Star: Stupid ADHD medicine.**

**Maka: I will help Black*Star no matter what!**

**Awesome: Right…anyway review. I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters. **


	5. Meeting Someone in the Airport

Black*Star and Maka's Date 5

Black*Star's POV:

The plane landed and I quickly grabbed my stuff and made my way out instead of going down the steps I climbed up to the plane.

"YAHOOOO! I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR GRACE YOU THE CITIZENS OF CALIFORNIA WITH MY GODLY PRESENCE! BOW DOWN TO ME MORTALS!" Yelling feels so much better than to be quiet.

"Star please come down from there it's dangerous." Tsubaki said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming just had to let everyone know of my awesome presence!"

I jumped down from the plane and I was right in front of Maka's face which made us both blush and me to trip over my feet and land on my butt.

"Are you okay man?" Soul asked offering my hand.

"I'm fine, I'm always fine." I just got up without taking his hand.

We made our way in the airport and I noticed how big it was my godliness can definitely be heard here. On our way to baggage claim I bumped into a girl.

"I'm so sorry I should've watch where I was going." She said.

When she looked I instantly blushed. Her was as black as midnight, eyes blues as the sky, and she had a slight tan but you couldn't notice it.

"I-it's ok. I'm Black*Star." I stuttered.

"I've heard of you. I'm Ares Zeno, I'm from Greece." She said.

"You mean with Olympic gods and stuff?"

"Yeah, but those gods are just Greek mythology you know."

"I knew that, I'm a god myself."

"You like one."

A blush crept up to my cheeks, "I'll see you around right?"

"Of course see you later Black*Star god of the stars."

She walked away and I couldn't help but follow as she walked away.

"Who was that?" Maka asked.

"Her name is Ares Zeno she's from Greece and probably the cutest girl I've ever met." I said.

"So you like her?"

I looked down at Maka and blushed. Great so now I like two girls this is just how I wanted it to be.

"I just meet her; I don't like her just yet. If I get to know her then maybe."

Maka rolled her eyes and we followed behind everyone else and went to baggage claim. I ran after everyone.

We walked out the airport and there was a car waiting for us. It's going to take us to beach house. (A/N: I've never been to California so just bear with me and also I live in Las Vegas so you know.) We drove and there were beaches, girls in swimsuits, and giant houses everywhere.

"Wow sis look it's beautiful and light!" Patty exclaimed.

"I can see that Patty and I'm excited because I get to see Tsubaki in a swimsuit." Liz said causing Tsubaki to blush.

I smiled at them then I turned my attention to Maka and Soul. Maka was looking out the window and Soul was listening to his music. I sat in the back by myself just playing my PSP. When we go to the beach house it was sky blue and had black windows, we got our stuff, and went inside. I went upstairs to claim my room and when I found it I was excited.

"This room is mine!" I shouted.

I looked out and saw that the couples were sharing a room. Great now I have to hear three couples make the bed rock. Without letting anyone know I walked out in a black t-shirt, my white swim trunks, and my vans. I looked up and it was bright so I put my sunglasses on. A walk will help me take my mind off of everything.

I spotted an arcade and started playing different games.

"Black*Star?" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Ares standing there with two ice cream cones, "hey Ares."

"Do you want this ice cream?"

I took it, "why do you have two?"

"Honestly I don't even know I just bought two."

"Thanks. Do you want to get out of here?"

"Sure."

We walked for a few house and finished our ice cream cones. We talked about our families, friends, and we'd do in the future.

"PEOPLE OF CALIFORNIA YOUR GOD IS HERE WITH HIS FRIEND ARES BOW DOWN BEFORE US!" I shouted.

That caused Ares to laugh. She had a cute laugh. We ended up sitting at the beach shore where no one else was. She looked beautiful in the moonlight just like Maka.

Shit!

I can't be thinking about Maka when I have an absolute beautiful girl sitting right next to me.

"Black*Star I really had fun with you today." Ares said.

"I did too."

"I really like you to."

"You do?"

"Well yeah, I mean who wouldn't like you. You're loud, funny, strong, nice, and you know what a girl likes in a guy."

"I like you too. You're smart, funny, you speak more than one language, and most of all you're beautiful."

She looked at me and tackled me with a kiss. We're laying on the beach floor kissing each other when she finally broke apart she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked wiping a tear away.

"I really like you! I don't want to leave." She said crying harder.

"Ares I'll spend every waking moment with you starting now if you allow me to love you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, even though we just met I feel like I you're my soul mate."

She kissed me again. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the beach house.

When I walked in everyone was staring at me and Ares, she fell asleep though.

"Is that the girl from the airport?" Maka asked.

"Yeah do you have a problem with it?" I asked.

Before they could reply I went upstairs, closed the door and laid down with Ares in my arms. So what if Maka didn't want me? I have Ares.

~To be Continued~

**A/N: Will Black*Star and this new character Ares stay in a relationship? Will Maka realize her feelings for Black*Star? Will people vote for a sequel to Maka's Changed and Soul's New? Will I ever stop asking these questions?**

**Black*Star: This God's got himself a girlfriend.**

**Awesome: Oh yeah!**

**Maka: Great.**

**Awesome: You sound upset Maka-chan. **

**Maka: *whispers in my ear* I like Black*Star.**

**Awesome: Oh…**

**Black*Star: What'd she say.**

**Awesome: Nothing. **

**Maka: Read and Review! **


	6. Beach Time & English Accents

Black*Star and Maka's Date 6

Maka's POV:

I woke up feeling completely refreshed; I rolled over and felt Soul's arms tighten around me. I looked at the clock and it was 9:30 I sighed; I remember what happened yesterday between Black*Star and I; I can't help but feel jealous of that girl Ares, she's beautiful, foreign, and she captured his heart. I could never do that.

I rolled out of bed and made my way downstairs to hear some laughing.

"Black*Star stop it." Someone giggled.

"Ares your laugh is so cute." Black*Star laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked right pass them to the kitchen.

"Hey Maka." Black*Star giggled.

"Hey." I yawned.

"So you're the famous Maka Albarn that bet the kishin?" Ares asked.

"The one and only." I was rummaging through the refrigerator for something to eat.

I grabbed some juice and made my way back upstairs and the laughing continued. I can't help but feel jealous of Ares and how she and Black*Star make a good couple. I went back upstairs to my room, Soul was up and he was actually up and was getting dressed.

"Morning." He said.

I huffed and flopped on the bed.

"What's wrong blondie?"

"Nothing really just tired I guess." I said taking a sip of my juice.

"Well we're going to the beach, so get dressed I need to surf."

"Have you ever surfed before?"

"Maka my family practically lived in Hawaii when we weren't in England."

"Soul I've always wondered how come you don't have and English accent?"

"I've been in America to long it comes back sometimes. Don't you think I sound sexier love?" he said in English accent.

"Oh definitely."

I walked over and kissed me. He smiled and then threw my bathing suit in my face, "Get dressed Maka, I'm going to wake up everyone else especially Black*Star he's a hard sleeper."

"Black*Star's already up with his new girlfriend Ares."

"Then I'll go up everyone else."

He walked out the door and I started getting dressed in my bathing suit and putting on some gym shorts when there was knock on my door. I opened my door to see Ares at the door.

"Black*Star said I should ask you to borrow a bathing suit for the beach." She said shyly.

There's no way someone could hate this girl at all, "yeah ok I've one for you come in."

I closed the door after she walked in and I handed her a black bathing suit with white stars on it. It was a two piece. She looked so cute in it and then I looked at my swimsuit. My swimsuit was a white bikini top with black polka dots and different colored paint splats and black shorts, but I had Soul's gym shorts on.

"Do I look I good?" Ares asked.

"You look adorable!" I exclaimed.

She blushed and I dragged her outside to see Black*Star.

Black*Star's POV:

I was walking out of my room and when I walked out I saw Maka and Ares coming out of her room. I paused and looked at both of them. Ares looked so adorable in that black bathing suit, but Maka looked beautiful in her bathing suit. Her hair was down and it grow longer down to her waist and she always had a pink color in her cheeks so it always looked like she was blushing and she was no longer flat chested.

"Black*Star doesn't Ares look nice?" Maka asked.

"Y-yeah she looks great." I said, but I couldn't help but look at Maka even though she was wearing Soul's shorts.

"Let's go the beach!" Patty exclaimed.

"Yeah your God needs to show all his loyal subjects his woman and how godly he is!" I said.

~Beach Time~

We got to the beach and found a nice spot to set up and I looked at Maka as she was taking off Soul's shorts and her black shorts that were so short. She got the attention of half of the male population on the beach. Soul sent them a warning glare and they backed off, the girls went to go play some beach volley ball while the guys just sat back and watched.

"So Black*Star this Ares girl how is she?" Kid asked.

"She's good, I mean we just started going out yesterday." I said.

"She's cute and she seems like your type of girl." Soul said sliding his sunglasses on.

"Yeah I guess so."

I noticed a group of girls coming towards us and giggling.

"Heads up guys fan girls." Kid said.

"Are we really that popular, I mean the kishin thing happened two years age I'm surprised people remember." Soul said.

The girls walked over here asking for autographs and we gladly gave them and finally when the group went away we some guys with the girls. The girls were laughing except for Tsubaki and Liz I don't they're bi-sexual. Maka quickly shooed the guys away and the girls continued playing their game.

"Did you know that Ares is the God of War?" Kid asked.

"I thought it was Kratos." I said.

"That's only in the game God of War stupid after he killed Ares."

"I knew that."

We broke out into a laugh and Maka walked up to us.

"Soul are you going to surf or not?" she asked.

"Of course got my board right here." Soul said.

He walked out into the ocean and then Maka sat down next to me and again I couldn't help but blush at this.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah new chapter! Excalibur, Excalibur From United Kingdom I'm looking for him I'm going to California Excalibur, Excalibur From United Kingdom I'm looking for her I'm going to California Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur! The Excalibur song! Make the face! Anyway yeah new chapter Black*Star thought Kratos was the God of War ahahahahahah!**

**Black*Star: Don't laugh at me I'm a God!**

**Awesome: Ok. **

**Maka: Soul can surf and he's English!**

**Soul: Of course love. **

**Awesome: *has a nose bleed* I'm good just read and review while I go stuff some tampons up my nose. Damn sexy English accents. **


	7. Bitch is a Witch!

Black*Star and Maka's Date 7

Black*Star's POV:

I looked over at Maka who was still sitting next to me we're watching Soul surf, "He's a good surfer right?"

"Yeah he's amazing." She said.

Not as amazing as me, but I can't surf so I'll be quite.

"Black*Star let's go get ice cream." Ares said.

"Sure. Any of you guys want some?"

"I'll have strawberry." Maka said.

"Tsubaki and I'll share we'll take vanilla." Liz said.

"Kiddo and I will take vanilla with chocolate syrup!" Patty exclaimed.

"Maka sure the scoop and the syrup are symmetrical!" Kid demanded.

Ares and I nodded and left to go find and ice cream stand. I had one of my hands in my pocket and she was holding the other one. Her hands felt cold like they always do it's almost weird.

"Black Star do you like me?" she asked.

I looked down at her, "Of course I do. You're the best thing that's happened to me on this trip."

"Then why do you always look at Maka more than me? I only wanted to get ice cream to get you away from her, so you only look at me."

I'm not sure I like you. You're just to fill the void in my heart.

"That's hilarious I like you, I only look at you Ares. Maka's the past to me and I only like you."

I cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. Her lips are cold too and I'm started to feel weak.

I pulled away fast, "What the hell? What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That kiss it felt weird. Like my soul is being sucked away and I can't fight it."

"Maybe you're not feeling well. We should get back to the house."

"The great me? No way I never get sick!" and I stumbled.

"Yeah let's get you home."

~At home~

Ares laid me down on the bed and I spread my arms out wide and she climbed on top of me.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Just relax Star everything is going to be ok. Just sleep now." She said.

My eyes started to close but Ares appearance changed she looked just like a witch, "Fucking shit." I passed out.

Maka's POV:

Everyone was waiting for Star and Ares to return with the ice cream.

"Maybe something happened to them." Patty said.

"Yeah we should go find them." Liz suggested.

"I hope their alright." Tsubaki said.

Something isn't right about Ares. Black*Star's danger.

"Guys Star's in trouble! Ares she's lied to us all! We have to go save him. Soul." I said waiting for Soul to transform.

He transformed and I got him. Thank God he's a death scythe now we can fly.

"Liz, Patty." Kid said they then turned into their weapons forms, "Tsubaki hop on."

Tsubaki climbed on to the Beelzebub behind Kid and we were off into the air zooming to the house.

~At the house~

I broke the front door down and it was quite to quite for Black*Star. "Star you in here?" I shouted.

Still silence, "Guys spread out. Tsubaki you're with me and Soul, be careful Ares is a witch and a powerful one.

We split up into different sections of the house looking for Black*Star.

"Can you use your Soul Perception?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah." I used my Soul Perception and found Ares's soul but I didn't find Black*Star's soul, "shit. Come on!"

I ran to Black*Star's room and the door was locked. I used Soul to slice holes in the door until it was weak and then I kicked it opened.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki screamed.

"T-Tsubaki…" that bitch she sucked the most of his soul.

"Witch Ares I've come to collect your soul in the name of Lord Death." I said.

She laughed, "You've got to be kidding me even with your weak even if your boyfriend's a death scythe. Besides I didn't even come for him, I came for you. You're a serious threat to witches everywhere."

"Then come at me bitch."

Ares God of War, so if she's a witch she should still have that power she'll be hard to beat. I charged at her and swung Soul at her arm and I missed, she kicked me in the stomach and I coughed up blood. I heard gunshots ring through the air so Kid was here.

"Give him his soul back." Kid demanded.

"And what's a puny Shinigami like you going to about? I'm the witch of war."

"And we're Spartoi you're worst enemy." I spat.

"I only came for the Albarn girl, the idiot can have soul back, but I'm not leaving without her."

Kid and I attacked together and we missed again and she sent an attack at us that sent flying through the wall and we fell to the first floor. My back I couldn't move. She paralyzed me!

Soul couldn't turn back into his human form and neither could Liz and Patty.

"Come on Maka move! She's coming." He said.

"Yeah Kiddo you have to move she's going to take Maka away!" Patty whined.

"Complain all you want, but the spell won't wear off until I take this girl back to the world of the witches." Ares said picking me up, "It's such a shame you're so pretty no wonder Black*Star loves you so much, too bad you'll be dead."

She vanished with me in her arms. Dammit why am I so weak? I couldn't even protect the guy I love from getting his soul taken. I love Black*Star! I admitted it I love him more than Soul.

Fuck!

~To be Continued~

**Review! **


	8. Soul's Secret Revealed

Black*Star and Maka's Date 8

Black*Star's POV:

I woke up and my body was in pain from whatever it was that happened to me. "Ugh…my back." I groaned.

"You're awake Black Star!" Tsubaki cheered.

"Where's Ares and Maka?" I asked sitting up.

"Well…Ares was a witch and she took Maka."

"WHAT?! Where's Soul?"

"Him and Liz are talking why?"

"Come on."

I grabbed Tsubaki's hand and dragged her with me to where I felt Soul's wavelength coming from and kicked the door open.

The sight before me was heartbreaking for Tsubaki. Soul kissing Liz and Liz kissing him back like Maka being kidnapped didn't matter.

"What the hell?" Soul said.

"So this is how it is Soul? You're freaking meister is missing and you're kissing Liz who by the way has a girlfriend who's my weapon?"

"Tsubaki…it's…I'm sorry…" Liz started.

"I'm sorry too Liz." Tsubaki started crying.

"See I told you this would happen Soul and when I confronted you about I was sure you ended it when you said you would!"

"Star calm down! I couldn't end it because I love Liz and she loves me too." Soul answered.

"Fuck that! You said you loved Maka and you wouldn't hurt her, but you are even when she's missing!"

"Tsubaki please don't cry." Liz tried to touch her.

I slapped her hand away, "don't fucking touch her after you hurt her."

I grabbed Tsubaki's hand and led her out of the room to go find Kid and Patti. We made to the living room where Kid was talking to Lord Death and he was contacting the rest of the Spartoi team.

"Kid do we have any idea where Maka was taken?" I asked.

"Not yet, but we're looking for here. Where are Soul and Liz?"

"Sucking each other's faces in Liz's bedroom even though Maka's missing."

"Sis is cheating on Tsubaki with Soul?!" Patty asked.

"Yes Patty and I'd rather not have you say that."

Patty was sitting next to Tsubaki and comforting her. Soul and Liz came downstairs and everyone was ignoring them.

Lord Death spoke up on the mirror, "Well it seems that we have a signal from the location Maka is being kept at, but's faint so you'll have to hurry."

We nodded and went to get dressed.

"Star let me talk to you." Soul said.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"When we get Maka back I'm going to tell her the truth and you'll be able to have her."

"Good, but I'm still mad at you since you hurt Tsubaki."

"I'll apologize to her to."

I smiled at him and continued wrapping the bandages around my hands and arms.

Soul's a douche and my best friend.

Maka's my love and I'll save her.

~To be Continued~

**Short chapters! Don't worry when they find Ares the chapters will be longer so don't worry. The next chapter will be in Maka's POV. Keep sending in OCs for Mafia Rivals guys, make sure you PM them to me though. Review!**


	9. Vent Escape

Black*Star and Maka's Date 9

Maka's POV:

Man my head and my back hurt. I tried to move my hands but they were tied to something, I cracked one of my eyes open and looked around.

I was in a white room that was really bright. I turned one of my fingers into a tiny scythe and started cutting was holding me back. When I was free I landed on my feet.

Instead of going out the door I climbed into a vent that was on the wall near the floor, closing the vent back I started crawling. My back really hurts, I feel like an old person. I continued crawling when I found that the only way was to go up. I put my feet on the walls and put my hands above them, I started to move. My foot slipped.

"Shit." I whispered putting my foot back in its place.

I continued climbing until I found another tunnel to my right. I climbed into the tunnel and started crawling again. There was a vent under me and I looked at it. In the room below me was a group of witches and with them with Ares.

"I'm glad you caught that Albarn girl Ares." One of the witches said with their hair on fire.

"It was easy to get close to her all I had to do was fool her friend." Ares said laughing.

The other witches joined in laughing. Suddenly the door busted open.

"The girl has escaped!" someone yelled.

All the witches got from their seats and started scattering around the place. I kept on crawling through the vents until I saw the outside. I kicked the vent until it opened up; I jumped out and landed on the concrete. Not looking back I started running from the building.

I kept running until I almost fell of the edge of the planet. Planet? I got on my knees and looked down. This place was floating in the middle of the ocean. I heard something coming towards me and I looked back and standing there was Ares.

"Well look who I found." She said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Isn't it simple? From the information that Medusa gathered you're too dangerous to be kept alive Maka Albarn."

"What're you talking about?"

"With your Gigori soul and your Anti-Demon Wavelength you're a threat to every witch."

"So what were you going to do with me? Kill me?"

"Exactly then give your soul to the kishin."

"You know where Asura is!?"

"Of course haven't you felt it yet? The madness is everywhere."

I used my soul perception to pin point it. It was coming from above. On the moon! The kishin is on the moon!

"He's on the moon!"

"It's about time you figured it out."

"I hate to cut this short, but I have to go." I ran and jumped off the edge of the land.

I was falling, falling really fast the laws of gravity aren't on my side instead against me. I hit the water and hard my back again, I'm going to need some pain medication for this. I opened my eyes and looked around; I was in the middle of nowhere. I looked in the distance and there was something coming, I squinted my eyes to see a whale.

A freaking whale is going to eat me. I started swimming when I noticed a shark. What is wrong with the ocean? It's trying to kill me. The shark I'll be able to avoid if I'm not making any noise and stay calm, but the whale will swallow me.

Think Maka think what would mama do? She'd look for something to float on.

Just my luck a boat came over head. I noticed the latter and climbed onto the boat. When I got on deck the last thing I heard was, "Mommy look a mermaid is on our boat!"

Mermaid? Who looks like a fucking mermaid?

~To be Continued~

**Yeah new chapter! I'm so happy. So due to my new curfew I have to go to bed at 11 because next week is almost here and I start school. So I'll have to update during the day instead of at night. Anyway review! **


	10. Memory Lost

Black*Star and Maka's Date 10

Normal POV:

Maka awoke again in a hospital room. She looked around the room to see a boy playing with a rocket ship sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Mommy the mermaid is awake!" he screamed.

"Ander please don't be so loud." A lady said.

Maka looked at the lady. She had black hair with blonde streaks, hazel eyes, and pale skin. Her son only looked like her in the eyes. The boy Ander had brown hair with black streaks, hazel eyes, and tan skin.

"Where am I?" Maka rasped.

"Oh dear you're in Las Vegas in the hospital."

"Oh…what happened?"

"Ander found you on our boat. Do you remember anything?"

"No. Do you know who I am?"

"I was afraid of this."

Suddenly the doctor walked in the room, "I see you're okay Miss Maka."

"Who's Maka?" asked Maka.

"You my dear, but I'm afraid that's all we know about you is your first name." he answered.

Maka looked down in disappointment.

"Don't be upset sissy you can live with me and mommy. Right mommy?" Ander said.

"If the doctor says it's okay she can come with us immediately."

"That's perfectly fine Ms. Infinity. I'll just need you to sign some papers."

Mrs. Infinity and the doctor walked out to go sign the papers.

"So Ander what's your home like?" Maka asked.

"Well it's me, mommy, and my older brother Sonic."

"Sonic?"

"That's he's nick name because he likes to run and no really calls him his real name Jack."

"I see."

Ms. Infinity and the doctor walked back in the room.

"Well Maka everything is in order so you are allowed to leave with Ms. Infinity.

Maka thanked the doctor and walked out in her clothes.

They walked out to the parking lot and got in a shiny red Mustang Coupe. When she started the car Gwen Stefani was blasting through the radio, it was her song What You Waiting For.

Ms. Infinity was a fast driver and she usually got honked at. Maka looked around the car and noticed McDonald, Sonic, and In n' Out Burger bags around.

"Sorry for the mess never have the time to clean it. You want something to eat?" Ms. Infinity said.

Maka nodded her head and Ms. Infinity did an illegal U-turn which caused her to get honked at. They drove into a McDonalds drive in.

~somewhere above Las Vegas~

"Should we let the girl live Zeus?" Ares asked.

"I don't see why not? She's lost her memory and if we're lucky that lady will kill her with her driving." Zeus answered.

"Yes Zeus."

"Ares, let us return to Mt. Olympus."

Ares and Zeus flew back to Mt. Olympus or as Maka called it the floating planet.

~California with everyone else~

"We've been out here for hours." Liz whined.

"So what?" Black*Star hissed.

"So, don't you think they'd take her somewhere more hidden?"

That made everyone stop. They all thought about what she said and agreed.

Kid sighed, "We should go back to the house and I'll talk to father about it."

Everyone else agreed while Black*Star huffed and ran back to the house with Tsubaki in his hand.

"Black*Star it'll be okay, we'll find Maka and save her from Ares." Tsubaki said showing up on the sword blade.

"You're right Tsubaki, we will find her if it's the last thing we do." Star said.

Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

~back with Maka~

After the drive through at McDonalds and a stop at Wal Mart to get Maka some clothes, Ms. Infinity finally pulled up in her driveway of a big two story house with the lights on downstairs.

She unlocked the door, "Oh my darlings I'm home and I've brought food!"

A guy and a boy walked out from where there was a lot of shooting going on and walked to the door.

The boy taking the bag out of Ms. Infinity's hand set it on the table and started digging through it.

"Thank God you came home, we've been starving forever." The boy said.

"Sonic I've only been gone two days the refrigerator is fully stocked with food and junk." Ms. Infinity said.

"Babe who's the girl?" the man asked with is mouth stuffed with French fries.

"Chaz and Sonic this is Maka she'll be staying with us for a while."

"Sweet a girl." Sonic said.

"Don't get any ideas young man."

"Hi." Maka said quietly.

"Come on sissy you have to eat or you'll starve and die like the hobo we say on the sidewalk." Ander said pulling his and Maka's food.

Maka smiled at the little boy for being naïve of not knowing the hardships of the world today.

"What're you guys watching?"

"Transformers."

"Which one?"

"Dark Side of the Moon."

"Alright. Everyone to the living room."

They gathered the food and went to the living room where Megatron was on the screen when he was in Africa. Maka ate her food in silence and watched the screen very careful.

She could've sworn she's seen this movie before with some guy.

"So Maka where are you from?" Sonic asked.

"I don't remember." She answered.

"What do you mean you don't remember? I ain't ever heard of nobody that don't remember where they's from." Chaz said. Maka noticed he had a southern accent.

"That reminds me. Maka lost her memory. Maka I never properly introduced you. Maka this is my baby daddy Chaz, my son Jack but we call him Sonic, and my baby boy Ander." Ms. Infinity said, "you just call me Lizzy."

~flashback~

"_Hey Maka you would look so cute in this! I bet you So-." A girl said. _

~end flashback~

'Who are you and who are you talking about?" Maka thought?

"Maka is you ok?" Ander asked.

Maka nodded.

"So where's she sleeping? She can sleep with me I've got room." Sonic said.

"No! Sissy is sleeping with me!"

"Back of dipshit she's not sleeping with you!"

"Why don't you shut up you bastard!"

"Boys stop! That ain't the proper behavior. You don't want to scare off Maka do you?" Chaz said.

The boys shook their head no.

"Good now that's settled, Maka will be staying in the spare room. Now you boys need to go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Lizzy said.

"What bout Maka mommy?" Ander asked.

"Don't worry about it now just go."

The boys ran up to their rooms.

Maka noticed that Chaz was the only one with a Southern accent while Sonic and Ander had no accents.

"Come on Maka I'm taking you to your new room." Lizzy said.

"Nice meeting you Chaz." Maka said following Lizzy.

"Same to you little lady." Chaz said.

Maka followed Lizzy upstairs to the last room in the hallway. Lizzy opened the door and inside was a black room with white stripes, a red carpet, and Star Wars themed bed in the corner.

"This was supposed to my daughter Serenity's room, but she died three years ago." Lizzy said.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Maka said.

"It's okay. Have you ever lost anyone Maka?"

"I don't think so, but this carpet reminds me of someone."

"Well that's good. The bathrooms right there and if you need anything just ask."

Maka nodded and Lizzy walked out the door.

~flashback~

"_Yo Maka! If you sit there reading you'll grow mushrooms on your head and that's not cool!" a white haired boy said. _

"_Leave me alone So-!" Maka said. _

_~end flashback~_

'Who are they?' Maka thought going into the bathroom to take a shower.

~To be Continued~

**Well Maka lost her memory and only remembers her name. Her memories are going to come back like in Kingdom Hearts II when Roxas kept having dreams of Sora's memories. I'm finally playing Kingdom Hearts II in proud mode and I only died once! The witches will all be named after Greek gods, so if you're a fan then Hades will be making an appearance! Review. **


	11. If You Love Something Set It Free

Black*Star and Maka's Date 11

~DWMA~

Soul and company were in the Death room looking through Lord Death's mirror to see if they could feel Maka near anywhere.

"We need to call Stein." Kid said.

"What would Stein do?" Soul asked.

"He can expand his soul extended farther than Death City." He explained.

Lord Death's mirror started to ripple as he contacted Stein.

"Yes?" Stein asked.

"Stein you need to report here right now." Lord Death ordered.

Stein sighed, "Okay. I'll finish dissecting you later baby panda."

Everyone's mouth's dropped as Stein put his scalpel down and washed the blood off his hands. The mirror blacked out after Stein walked out of the room.

"So this witch Ares have you heard of her father?" Kid asked.

"I believe she is a part of the Greek Witch tribe. They live on Mt. Olympus which floats in the sky, but is very difficult to find because it blends in with its surrounding." Lord Death replied.

"So there's a floating mountain somewhere and they have Maka?" Soul asked.

"Apparently so."

"Does anyone know where Black*Star went?" Tsubaki asked.

Everyone looked around for their blue haired friend but he wasn't anywhere around.

~with Black*Star~

'How did I let this happen?' he thought. 'I let her get the best of me. I'm so stupid! I might never see Maka ever again.'

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about it." Black*Star turned around to see Sid.

"Sid…"

"When I was alive if something went wrong I didn't overthink, that's the man I used to be but I'm a zombie so I don't have to think."

"You're so much help."

"You've been taking your ADHD pills haven't you?"

"Nygus is making me take them."

"Stop taking them. You preform much better without using them."

"You want me to go against the word of Nygus?"

"Tell her I told you to stop taking them. Give me the bottle."

Black*Star reached into his pocket and pulled out the medicine bottle and handed it to Sid.

Sid gripped the bottle in his blue hand and walked away.

"Don't worry you'll get Maka back. You're not your father."

Black Star smiled at Sid. "for an old man you're okay Sid."

Sid waved as he started walking away from him.

~with Maka~

Maka was walking through the grocery store with Lizzy trudging through the ice cream section. They already had 5 cartons of ice cream and Maka didn't know why they needed more.

"Why do we need more cartons? Maka asked.

"Ice cream in my house disappears in the blink of an eye, so I buy at least 10 cartons of different flavors. I'm still surprised no one in my house is obese or had diabetes with all the junk food I buy." Lizzy answered.

Maka just nodded her head and kept following Lizzy through the store. They wandered into the clothes section of the store and Maka noticed this black shirt that had a lion on it, **(A/N: Here's the link to the shirt product/3138/Ghost_and_Darkness/tab,girls/style,shirt I just gave you guys a new place to shop.) **she ran over to it and picked it up.

"Do you want it?" Lizzy asked.

"I do, but I don't have any money." Maka said.

"I'll buy it."

"Really?"

"Of course besides it looks awesome."

"Thank you Lizzy!" Maka exclaimed.

"But in exchange you have to go to school."

Maka shook her head eagerly and handed the shirt to her. They walked to the counter bought the ten cartons of ice cream and the lion shirt.

~back at the DWMA~

Stein was currently hooked up to a machine in the death room as he concentrated on expanding his soul. He had already failed 2 times because Black*Star made to much noise.

He was currently trying a third time and he already was on the outskirts of Las Vegas, he stretched it a little further and then it made an audible snap that everyone heard.

"What happened?" Soul asked.

"I found her. Maka's in Las Vegas, but when I tried to reach her soul it attacked me like a wild animal." Stein answered.

"Maka's soul attacked you?" Kid asked.

"Yes, it's like her soul doesn't want us to find her. It wants us to leave her be, her soul is happy that it gets to live a normal life."

Black*Star snorted and everyone's attention went to him.

"I don't blame her. Anyone that lived this life of catching kishins and facing the fear of dying every day would want to have a normal life, I don't blame her soul of giving Maka her heart's desire." Black*Star said.

"What are you saying?" Soul asked.

"I'm saying that Maka's safer living a normal life than coming back to the academy and being targeted by every witch that's out there."

"Black Star what you're saying doesn't make sense, she's an important part of Shibusen." Kid said.

"As what a tool or as an actual person. Isn't that what you said Lord Death? That we had to protect Maka at all cost because she was too important to lose because of her soul, when you said that did you mean her as a tool or an actual person who has feelings?"

"I meant as one of my students. I've known Maka ever since she was diapers and to protect her is my duty because as my student and as my goddaughter I will protect Maka at all cost." Lord Death said.

"Maka doesn't want to be protected by anyone not even me! That hurts me to know that she doesn't me the person she's known for all her life not to protect her. If she wants to live a normal life then let her."

"Black Star…" Tsubaki started.

"I love Maka too much to let her come back to being in danger."

Everyone watched as Black*Star walked out of the death room and to Kami knows where.

~To be Continued~

**Finally I got this chapter done! I've been meaning to do this chapter forever, but I kept getting distracted so Whoray for me! Poor Black*Star he' misses Maka so much, but he's willing to let her go so she can live a normal life what a big hearted guy. I love this story a lot :3 Review! **


	12. Found You, Nevermind I Lost You

Black*Star and Maka's Date 12

The group was walking down the strip holding up pictures of Maka and showing them to people.

"Look man, I'm to ask you one more time." Black*Star sighed, "have you seen this girl?"

"And I'm asking you is she for sell?" the guy asked.

"BLACK*STAR'S BIG WAVE!"

Star punched the guy with his wavelength and the guy went crashing down the street and hitting the wall of Caesar's Palace.

"We're not here to cause trouble; we're just here to look for Maka so stop making everything unsymmetrical." Kid said.

"Guys I can sense her soul." Soul said.

"Seriously!?" Patty asked.

"Yeah it's coming from the north."

"Does that mean we have to take the bus?" Liz asked.

Everyone nodded at her and she sighed, they walked to the nearest bus stop which was in front of the Fashion Show Mall. They all sent glares at Liz so she wouldn't sneak off and spend money on unnecessary things; she put her hands up in defeat.

When they got on the bus they asked the bus driver if he was headed north and he shook his head yes, they paid the bus fee and sat down next to each other.

"Mommy why does that man have shark teeth?" a little kid asked.

"Sweetie that's rude. Apologize." The lady said.

"I'm sorry mister."

"It's okay kid, but if you really want to know I was born with them." Soul said.

"Really?"

Soul shook his head yes.

"That's so cool! Mommy do you think Sonic and Maka wanna see the shark guy."

"Excuse my son and his behavior."

"Did you say Maka?" Black*Star asked.

The kid shook his head.

"Does she look like this?" Star held a picture of Maka in front of the kid's face.

"Yeah! That's big sister Maka!" he exclaimed.

"Are you friends of Maka?" the lady asked.

"Very good friends. My name is Death the Kid." Kid said and started to point at his friends. "This is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Liz Thompson, Patty Thompson, Soul Eater, and Black*Star."

"Your name is so cool!" he said to Black*Star, "my name is Ander and my mommy's name is Lizzy."

"You guys are welcome to come with us Sonic and Maka are probably at home now from school." Lizzy said.

"Thank you." Kid said.

~At Lizzy's house~

"Maka there are people here to see you!" Lizzy yelled upstairs, they waited a few minutes and she yelled again, "Maka!"

"Mom stop yelling, she can't hear you." Sonic said coming down the stairs. "Who are they?"

"Everyone this Sonic. Sonic this is Death the Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Black*Star they're friends of Maka."

"Your name is Sonic?" Patty asked.

"No it's my nickname my real name is Jack." He answered.

"Why do they call you Sonic then?"

"Because I like to run. I'm tired I'm going back to sleep."

Sonic walked back up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Another door opened.

"Lizzy you're home! Did you bring my paints?" a cheerful Maka asked.

"Of course I did." Lizzy handed her a plastic bag from Michael's.

"Big sissy there are people here to see you." Ander said tugging on Maka pant leg.

"Maka-chan!" Tsubaki exclaimed and gave her a hug.

Maka stood there awkwardly as Liz and Patty joined in on the hug.

"Please let go, I don't like people touching me." Maka said.

The girls immediately let go. And stood in front of her.

"Well do you need something?" Maka asked.

"You don't remember us?" Soul asked.

"If I did I'm pretty sure I would've been like 'OH MY GOSH GUYS I'VE MISSED YOU!', but I'm not I'm standing here staring at a bunch of stranger and three of them with weird hair. I like your hair though it's a star that's awesome."

Black*Star blushed at Maka's comment and looked away.

"Are you sure you don't remember us or me?" Soul asked.

"No, but you guys look like the people in my sketch."

"If we could with your permission could we see it?" Kid asked.

Maka shrugged and signaled them to follow her. They walked up the stairs to her room and they say pictures littered everywhere. If you looked closely they had each person's face on it and then in the middle was them all together.

The one that caught Black*Star's attention was the one where it was Maka and she was standing next to Soul and they were to close for comfort.

"Do you like it it's from the memoires I've been having lately." Maka said to him.

"It's awesome you got everyone right on target." Black*Star said.

"Will you guys be staying for dinner we're having spaghetti." Lizzy said sticking her head in the door.

"YES!" Soul and Star shouted.

Lizzy laughed and shook her head, she walked out of the room and Ander came in and he sat down with a piece of printer paper and crayons.

The gang spread out in Maka's room. The boys sat on the floor and the girls sat down on the soft bed.

"So are you guys her for a reason?" Maka asked.

"We came to bring you back." Kid answered.

"Bring me back to what?"

"To Death City."

"Death City?"

"Look outside your window." Soul said.

Maka got up and looked out her window, "I don't know what you guys want me to look at- THE MOON HAS A FACE!"

"I wanna see!" Ander exclaimed getting off the floor and looking out the window. "Sissy there's nothing out there it's just blank."

"No, no there's a face on the moon and it's bleeding."

"You need help go see a therapist."

"You're like five how do you know what a therapist is?"

Ander shrugged his shoulders and went back to coloring.

"He can't see it Maka-chan, no one with normal eyes can see the moon or the sun." Tsubaki said.

"We all have normal eyes, there's nothing different about my eyes."

"Try concentrating on me and just me alone and tell me what you see." Soul said.

Maka took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she opened her eyes slowly and looked at Soul. There was an orange soul moving around in him and then suddenly a flood of emotion washed down on her.

"You cheated." Maka said slowly.

"What?" Soul asked.

"You cheated on me with Liz."

"Maka I…-" Soul started.

"Leave."

"Maka it's not like I-"

"Leave! All of you get out and don't come back!"

"Maka we need you to come back with us." Kid said.

"I'm not coming back."

"Maka please don't do this." Tsubaki said.

"If she wants us to leave then let's leave." Black Star said looking down at the ground. "We should've never came back to get her she wants to stay here then let her stay here it's safer for her."

"Black Star…" Patty said.

Everyone became quite when they saw tears start stream from his face. Everyone had to do a double take the almighty Black*Star was crying in front of everyone showing his soft side that side that loved Maka deeply.

"I'll always love you Maka, but if you want to stay here you can." Black*Star moved with super-fast speed and embraced her in a hug.

He pulled back and kissed her on the lips. Kid was about to say something but the look in Black*Star's eyes told everyone that they should just leave.

Everyone got up and left.

"You guys aren't staying for dinner?" Lizzy asked.

"No, but thank you for the offer. We must be getting back to Death City." Kid said politely.

"Please come again. I enjoy people's company."

"I don't think we will." Black Star whispered.

~To be Continued~

**I'm glad I updated this! Thank God I did so anyway I made them find her because they already knew where she was so why not have them find her and then have her not want to come back with them. Review!**


	13. Let the Fight Begin!

**Hey guys! So I'm going to be working on Black*Star and Maka's Date along with the Jazz Singer and guess what! It's the six month anniversary for Mafia Rivals! I published the first chapter on 5/26/2102! Crazy right?! **

Black*Star and Maka's Date

Maka was pacing back in forth in her room. Was it true what those guys had told her? She had seen it herself through Soul's eyes her forgotten memories, but also his cheating memory. How could someone she loves so much hurt her to that extent?

"Maka dinner's ready if you're hungry." Lizzy said.

"Thanks Lizzy." Maka said.

Lizzy nodded and left the room with a smile on her face. When the door closed Maka rushed to her closet pulling out her black hoodie, slipping on her sneakers Maka went to her window and opened it. Before jumping out she looked back into the room one last time before she jumped out and landed in rocky backyard.

Quickly before anyone heard her she ran to the gate and ran out of it not before closing it behind her. She ran down the street away from Lizzy, Sonic, Chaz, and Ander. Maka was going to miss that little boy he was so sweet.

~On Mt. Olympus~

"Artemis!" Zeus's booming voice sound on the mountain.

Artemis entered the Chamber of Gods quickly, "yes Zeus?"

"I need you to do some hunting for me, you and Ares. Maka has gained her memory back."

A smile appeared on her face, "yes Zeus."

Artemis got up and ran already having notified Ares about the matter at hand they were flying down to the Earth at top speed to get the girl.

~on Earth~

Maka was pushing herself to go faster. She could feel their soul, the witches they known her memory was back. "Taxi!" she yelled.

A taxi stopped in front of Maka. "Where to little lady?" the man asked.

She closed her eyes and concentrated a bit until she felt them her eyes opened as a smile appeared on her face, "Mandalay Bay and fast." She answered.

The man nodded and as soon as Maka closed the door the man shot down the street stepping on the gas. They would have been there by know but they got stuck in traffic as soon as the hit the strip. Maka huffed and decided if she just sat here she'd be caught.

"Thanks for the ride old man but I'll run from here." Maka said throwing money at him and opening the door at the same time.

She ran out almost tripping her on her own shoes, but caught herself and ran. She pushed random people out of the way that spat random curses at her, but she ignored them she had to get away and find her friends.

BOOM! Too late they were here.

"Come out, come out little girl." One of them said.

"Oh Maka where are you?!" Ares shouted.

Maka ducked into an alleyway if the heard or saw her they would come after her.

"Hey little girl you wanna play?" a rough drunk voiced asked in her ear.

Maka turned to the man quickly, kicked his family jewels, and ran out of the alleyway. She stopped running when she ran into the crowd of people and started speed walking to blend in with the crowd, even though people were running and screaming.

~in the hotel~

BOOM!

"Holy shit!" Black*Star yelled as he was interrupted from making his sandwich.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Soul asked grabbing binoculars and holding them up. "Guys the witches are here."

Everyone rushed to the window and saw the witches causing chaos.

~with Artemis and Ares~

"We need to find her fast." Ares said.

"That's what I'm doing." Artemis.

"Ladies." A voice said.

They turned around to see Hermes.

"What do you want messenger?"

"Zeus sent me to see what was taking so long. You know he hates to be kept waiting."

"Get out of here."

Hermes shrugged his shoulders and fly away.

"Should we try calling Uncle Hades?" Ares suggested.

Artemis smiled, "HADES HEAR MY PLEA AND GRANT ME WITH YOUR PRESENCE!"

The ground started to shake and crack open causing people to fall in that were running. Suddenly a giant red demon rose from the ground with lava dripping down it's body.

"WHO DARES CALL ME? LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD HADES!" Hades screamed.

"It was I uncle." Ares bowed.

Hades eyes squinted when they fell upon on of his brother's children, "what is it that you want?"

"We wish to borrow your beloved Cerberus." Artemis answered.

"Why is that?"

"We need him to find a girl, a special girl that has a Gigori soul. We wish to give it to the kishin."

"CERBERUS RAISE AT THE VOICE OF YOU MASTER! CAUSE CHAOS UPON THESE HUMANS AND SEND THEIR SOULS INTO EVERLASTING DESPAIR, FIND THE GIRL!"

The ground shook again and two giant black paws rose from it, there was a loud bark. A head, followed by another head, and another head rose from the ground and soon the full bodied Cerberus rose from the ground. Stepping on a people in cars and that were running, crashed his wagging tail into some building causing people to fall out of them.

Maka stopped in her tracks and looked behind her, fire filled her vision as she watched people run for their lives, children cry as they were scared. Maka looked behind her as a little girl no older than three was about to fall into the ground. Maka ran to the girl and grabbed her, the girl was sobbing and screaming mommy. Maka looked behind her to see a burned corpse of what used to be the woman's body, she bit her lip to hold back a scream and continued running with the girl in her arms.

~with everyone else~

"Liz, Patty!" Kid yelled already standing on his Beelzebub.

The twins turned into their guns and Kid crashed through the window.

"Tsubaki." Black*Star said.

Tsubaki nodded and turned into as Black*Star shouted, "Kage*Boshi: Zero no Kata!"

It was his strongest form in Shadow*Star. Star turned to look back at Soul. Soul saw the star shaped pupils in his eyes, Star smiled at his best friend before he jumped out the window. Soul sighed as he turned his arm into a scythe and jumped out the window making his arm cut into the side of the building. When he hit the ground he felt her close by.

"Soul!" he heard her yell.

Soul turned around and saw Maka running towards him with a little girl in his arms also with a very big three headed dog chasing after her.

"Maka!" Soul yelled back as he ran to her.

Maka held out her hand in the air and Soul already knew what that meant, he jumped in the air and immediately turned into a death scythe.

"I've missed you holding me Maka." Soul said showing up in the blade.

"Shut up asshole." Maka said as she ran with the girls still in her hands.

"Kelly! Kelly where are you!" a man yelled.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the girl yelled.

The man turned around and started to run towards them, but the dog got to the man first.

"Daddy no!" Kelly yelled as Cerberus took her dad's life.

Maka eyes widened and she gripped Soul and Kelly tighter to her. "Soul resonance." She whispered.

Soul felt himself being dragged to his piano; he sat down and started to play his brother's tune from the violin.

"**Yes play Soul let the madness consume you and your partner." **the demon chuckled.

The black blood was flowing through their veins at a fast rate taking over his thoughts then hers.

"Sound Shock." Soul whispered.

The sound being emitted from him was hurting the sensitive ears of the animals including Cerberus since he's a demon dog. Cerberus was whimpering in pain as he cowered and tried to block out the sound that was getting to him.

"Stop it!" Ares shouted as she blood like vines shot from her hands. She wasn't the goddess of bloodshed for nothing.

"Kelly I'm putting you down now. Run back to the hotel." Maka said.

Kelly nodded as she sniffled some snot and tears back up, it was gross. She ran back to the hotel where the police were ushering people into.

The blood vines attacked Maka leaving scratches, but they healed back up as the black blood seeped through her veins. "Ares!" Maka shouted.

A smile grew on Ares face as she saw the enraged Albarn come towards her. This was going to be fun.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah chapter update! For those that have been asking if I stopped updating this story the answer is no, because I love this story with all my heart. Anyway in the next chapter we get to see Kid's Uncle Hades again. I know what you're thinking: What Hades is Kid's uncle?! OMFG now fing way! Well yes, I have to have Kid have relation to one of them somehow so until next time Oyasuminasai! Review! **


	14. Hell's Gate

Black*Star and Maka's Date

The world was utter chaos well actually just Las Vegas, but the rest of the world was experiencing some weather calamities thanks to the almighty thunder god witch Zeus. Maka and Soul were busy fighting Ares, Black*Star fighting Artemis playing hide and seek with her, and Kid facing off with Hades actually more like talking to him. Kid looked at his uncle who was banished or more like tricked by his brother Zeus in the to the Underworld, Lord Death was Hades' other half his forgotten twin that was the good side of him that let the souls rest in peace while Hades tormented them forever.

"If it isn't the offspring of my pitiful twin brother Death the Kid." Hades said.

"Uncle Hades." Kid said with a stoic look on his face.

"You don't seem quite thrilled to see me. Why is that?"

"What you do to those people's souls is unforgivable, they should be allowed to rest in peace."

"Are you upset with me child?"

Kid frowned at his uncle.

Hades laugh resonated through the fighting that was going, "if you think what I am doing is wrong why not stop me child?"

"Don't mind if I do dear uncle." Kid said directing his Beelzebub into the crack where Hades emerged.

"Insolent fool!" Hades yelled as he launched himself after Kid trying to catch him.

"Kid!" Black*Star yelled dodging another arrow from Artemis.

"Where do you think you're going?" Artemis asked.

"Look bitch I don't have fucking time for you right now. I'm not sure if you noticed but my fucking friend just launched himself into the pits of hell so I'm going after him. Speed*Star!" Black*Star said as he ran into the closing cracks of the Earth.

"Dammit!" Maka yelled as she fought off more of Ares's attacks.

Maka ran after Kid and Black*Star sliding into the closing cracks. She quickly put Soul between her legs and wings sprouted from his wings. "Black*Star!" she yelled seeing her friend.

Black*Star looked to where he heard his name and his heart fluttered when he saw Maka flying towards him, quickly he sat on Soul holding on to Maka's waist.

"You're kind of heavy Star." Soul said.

"Be quiet mortal, this is not the time to complain." Star said.

"Ah shit!" Maka cursed as she got slashed in the face with a blood whip.

Looking behind her she saw Ares and Artemis she pushed them further ahead to get away from them, an arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Soul making Maka and Black*Star fall onto the hard rock that was a floor.

"My fucking back!" Maka screamed arching her back that now started hurting again.

"Maka!" Tsubaki's worried tone rang through the air.

Black*Star gently picked up Maka in bridal style to carry her, Soul had quickly escaped the arm by chopping it off.

"Well looks like you're we have some sitting ducks here don't we Artemis?" Ares laughed.

"Look Ares now it not a good time." Soul threatened turning his arm into scythe.

"Is the little scythe boy going to hurt me?" Ares mocked. "Move out of my way boy I have business with that meister of yours."

"You can go to hell." Black*Star spat.

"I'm already in hell you wanna be god."

Black*Star turned to look at her and the look in eyes made her take a step back. His soul wavelength expanded devouring Soul's and Maka's wavelength putting them in sync.

"Shut your fucking mouth you bitch. I AM BLACK*STAR THE GOD OF ALL GODS! So go die you bitch."

Ares's and Artemis's eyes widened when they were shrouded into darkness.

"Assassin Rule number one: Blend into the shadows...Hold your breath...And wait for your target to let down his guard." Black*Star said aloud.

"Where the fuck are you boy!" Artemis yelled.

"Assassin Rule number two: Tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions."

"Artemis do something!" Ares yelled throwing attacks in different directions.

"Assassin Rule number three: Strike your target down before he is aware of your existence. Soul resonance. Shadow*Star!"

Ares and Artemis where caught in Black*Star's shadow when they could see again.

"It's time for you to die."

"Black*Star before you kill me, I just wanted you to know that I really did like."

"I liked you too."

Their lives were taken from them in the blink of an eye. Their bodies evaporated leaving behind two red souls, before Tsubaki could claim the souls they were taken by two dark figures. Turning back into her human form Tsubaki checked on Maka who was up against a wall.

"You ok Maka?" Soul asked.

"Yeah I'm just fantastic, that's why I'm groaning like an old man." She replied stretching.

"How did you hurt your back Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked.

"When I jumped off the Mt. Olympus or whatever you want to call it I landed on my back into the ocean or lake, I'm pretty sure it was an ocean because there was a whale."

"Can you stand?" Black*Star asked.

"Yeah but it hurts my back."

"Then I guess there's no choice then." Star leaned down in front of her, "hop on."

"Thanks Black*Star." She climbed on his back and they started walking to the only exit.

"So where do you guys think Kid is?" Soul asked looking over the edge of the walkway seeing the lava and the screaming people.

"I'm pretty sure Kid is wherever Hades keeps all the tormented souls." Tsubaki said.

"Wouldn't that be it up there?" Maka asked pointing to where there were flashes of gunshots going on.

"I guess where going up! Tsubaki."

Tsubaki nodded going back into weapon form, being caught by Black*Star. Soul followed after her turning into weapon form and being caught in Maka's hand.

"Speed*Star."

Black*Star ran to the top not stopping for anything until a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere launching them all backwards.

"My fucking back!" Maka screamed.

~To be Continued~

**Whoop new chapter! Hey guys how's it going? Long time no see for this story right? Well I updated it today. So the faster I update the faster I get to watch Naruto and read manga so be prepared for more updates today guys! Review! **


	15. Is it Truly Friendship?

Black*Star and Maka's Date

"My apologizes scythe meister Maka Albarn, but I cannot allow you to pass." Zeus said.

"Look dude we don't have time for this our friend is in trouble." Soul said stepping forward.

"I am Zeus god of Olympus, you will not address me as dude."

"Well then Zeus, nice meeting you and all but can't stay we have a friend to help. Is that better?"

"Insolent mortal." Zeus shoot some thunder at Soul who quickly dodged it. "Just give me the girl and I shall leave."

"You have to kill me first to get her." Black*Star said as Maka tightened her hold on him.

"I always love a challenge. "

Zeus slowly settled on the ground in front of Black*Star as he gave Maka to Soul.

"You two should go help Kid." Star said.

Soul nodded and carried Maka who was on his back up the stairs past Zeus who was facing Black*Star.

"So you're the one they call Black*Star, the only survivor of Star clan? What a pity the Star clan was a great and powerful clan it was quite sad when I heard that they were wiped out by Shibusen. Doesn't it bother you that you fight alongside the exact people that wiped out your father and mother?" Zeus asked.

"My old man and my mom were monsters and they're not big stars like me. Shibusen to care of me when no else would, I went through countless adoption families they just couldn't handle my stardom and that's where Sid and Nygus came in and took care of me." Star said.

"Don't you ever get tired of pretending?"

"Get tired of pretending what?"

"That they really care about you? Just look at you, you're the slave to Shibusen you follow all their orders and you never question them. If you look back no one really cared about you even the boy you thought was your best friend asked out the girl you loved after he knew how you felt. He even had the audacity to cheat on her with one of her best friends."

It was true Soul did know how Black*Star felt about Maka.

~Flashback~

_It was a Saturday night, so Soul, Black*Star, and Kid were having their video game night. They were watching Soul furiously play the new Devil May Cry game when Kid had made a statement a rather shocking statement. _

"_I'm going to ask out Patty tomorrow." Kid said taking a sip of his soda._

"_YOU'RE WHAT!" Soul and Black*Star both yelled._

"_I'm going to ask out Patty because I really like her."_

"_Are we talking about the same Patricia Thompson? You know the one that makes origami giraffes and then breaks their necks?" Soul asked going back to playing the game. _

"_Yeah we're talking about the same one." _

"_Wow Kid even if you go out with Patty you still won't be a bigger man than me." Black*Star laughed. _

"_If you're such a big man who would you go out with?" _

"_A god like me doesn't need a woman by my side; I can't share my godliness with some woman." _

"_What about you Soul? Who would you go out with?"_

"_None of the girls we hang out with, they're nice and all, but not cool enough for me." _

_Kid and Star nodded their heads in agreement to Soul's statement and went back to watching him play the game. _

_~later~_

_The boys were spread out around Kid's living room. Star sleeping on the couch, Kid sleeping on the loveseat, and Soul sleeping in the recliner chair. Black*Star tossed and turned on the couch because something wouldn't stop bothering him. _

"_Soul you awake?" he whispered._

"_What is it Star?" Soul asked. _

"_I lied when I said that I didn't like any of the girls. I know lying isn't a godlike thing to do, but I didn't want you guys to laugh at me"_

"_Star we're your friends we wouldn't laugh at you even if we could that wouldn't be a cool thing to do. Tell me who do you like?"_

"_IlikeMaka." He mumbled. _

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said that IlikeMaka." _

"_Say it again." _

"_I like Maka." _

_Black*Star waited for a reply from his friend, but he never got one. _

"_Soul?"_

"_That's interesting Star, you and her would make an awesome couple if you asked her out. You should ask her out sometime." _

"_I think I will. You think she'll like me?"_

"_You sound like a whiny girl of course she'll like you." _

"_Thanks your god appreciates it." _

"_Night Star." _

"_Night Soul." _

_~at Shibusen on Monday~_

_Black*Star was feeling good today; he was going to ask out Maka today. He had even asked Tsubaki what Maka looked for in a guy and he had met all the requirements besides the being super intelligent. Walking in to school he saw Soul and Maka walking hand in hand it wasn't a surprise they started holding hands more often when Soul became death scythe. Black*Star was going to go up to Maka, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Soul cup Maka's face and kiss her full on glossed lips. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the scene before him as his best friend and the love of his life practically make-out in the hallway. _

"_Black*Star." Tsubaki started as she stared at her meister's heartbroken face. _

"_It's fine Tsubaki a god like me wouldn't be affected by something small like this." He said turning away, but stopped. "Besides what does a god need love for anyway?"_

_Tsubaki watched him walk away and out the doors, "even gods need some love sometimes Black*Star." _

_~Flashback over this was good because Peirce The Veil's song Caraphernelia just ended (good song)~_

"That may be true that he betrayed my trust, but that doesn't mean that he's not my friend. Soul was my first friend besides Maka; they both accepted me not matter what happened and especially no matter how many times I bragged about beating the gods." Black*Star said.

"Suit yourself, but this battle will end with you being the loser." Zeus said as lighting appeared in his hands.

~To be Continued~

**BAM! I should listen to Pierce The Veil all the time while I type this story it's such an inspiration. I hope you guys like this chapter. Does anyone want to write me an epic fight scene between Zeus and Black*Star, but only if you're really good with fight scenes and shit. Review! **


	16. His Creator

Black*Star and Maka's Date

Black*Star faced Zeus as he studied his moves, the Greek god stood there waiting for the boy to make his first move. But he was just standing there doing nothing.

"Are you just going to wait there for me to attack?" Zeus asked.

"A great man like me will be the bigger man and wait for my opponent to make the first move." Star said.

"You are as foolish as you are weak to think that you could beat me the god among all gods Zeus Greek God of thunder!"

"Blah, blah, blah. Is that all you can talk about is yourself?"

Zeus shoot a bolt at Black*Star, but he quickly dodge it and got back into a defense position. Zeus kept firing one after another and Star kept dodging them like they were nothing.

"What's the matter oh great one? Is this weak foolish boy getting the best of you?" Star mocked.

Zeus growled in anger, but knew to keep his anger down so he wouldn't be defeated easily by this mere mortal. "Tell me will you ever avenge your family?"

"What's the point they were monsters."

"But not your mother, she was normal."

"No she was like the rest of them, ruthless assassins who wanted nothing but money and power."

"Who might I ask told you that?"

"Doesn't matter who told me that, my clan needed to be stopped."

"Are you sure? I knew your mother, your father, and your older brother. Your brother was lucky he wasn't there when the attack from Shibusen happened."

"Brother."

"Don't tell me! No one told you that you had an older brother? This is most delightful to hear."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it was about a couple months before you born, I'd visit your mother to make sure she kept her deal with me since I was the reason that you have an older brother."

"What do you mean?"

~Flashback into Zeus' memory~

_Zeus lay on the grass as he looked up the blue sky and breathed in the fresh air from the spring breeze. He sighed deeply; being the ruler of Olympus was very tiring having to take the Greeks prayers and deal with matters concerning the other gods matters. He was glad that his wife Hera had decided to let him have a break; he rushed to Earth and enjoyed the weather of Japan. He had always wanted to visit Japan, but never got the chance with being a god and all. _

_A noise broke Zeus from his peacefulness; he opened his eyes and looked at the woman who he came face to face with. The woman was a striking beauty her midnight black hair that looked blue fall into waves all the way to her buttocks, her piercing sea foam green eyes stared at Zeus, and her curves drew his attention to her. _

"_You are not of here are you?" the angelic voiced asked. "That's why you were able to hear me." _

"_You are correct I am not of here, I am from Olympus. I am Zeus Greek god of thunder." Zeus said. _

"_What brings you here to the Star clan?"_

"_I've just come to enjoy the beauty of Japan. What has brought you here?"_

"_I live here and I have come to clear my mind. I have failed to deliver a child to my awaiting husband."_

"_Come here then."_

"_Why should I trust you I have only met you."_

_Zeus rolled his eyes, "just come here."_

_The woman stepped forward and Zeus placed his hands on her stomach. A feeling of electricity flowed through her body. _

"_What did you do?"_

"_I have simply fixed your problem for you. Bed your husband tonight and nine months later you shall give birth to healthy baby."_

"_Thank you. My name is Shadow*Star."_

"_Shadow I like it. Be warned Shadow*Star the child you give birth to will belong to me when the time is needed, you and your child owe me." _

"_I understand Zeus and thank you again."_

_Zeus watched as her figure disappeared in the trees and he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait for her to give birth to that child of hers. _

_~nine months later~_

_Shadow gripped her husband's White*Star's strong hand as she drew her energy to push the baby out of her. Zeus watched from above as the baby was born, her heard her name the baby Red*Star of the Star clan, he smiled to himself having something new that belonged to him. _

_Later that night when he was sure that everyone had gone to sleep Zeus visited the sleeping child and drew his blood from his hand. Holding his hand over the baby's forehead he let the blood drip onto it, moving his fingers he drew a bolt on the child's forehead. The baby stirred from the burning sensation on his head and started to cry out in pain, hearing the footsteps of the worried parents Zeus smirked and leaned down to the baby's ear._

"_Red*Star you belong to me now forever until the end of time. The mark of the bolt means you are mine." Zeus whispered and disappeared as the door was opened. _

_~flashback over~_

"You see if I had never met your mother that day you and your brother would have never been born. In a way you could say that I am your creator." Zeus said smirking.

"Just because you go around telling people bullshit doesn't mean they're going to believe. That story was so full of bullshit." Star said gripping Tsubaki.

"Black*Star calm down." Tsubaki said showing up in the blade.

"I am calm Tsubaki don't worry, let's just hurry up and defeat this guy so we can help Kid and the others."

"Right."

"SOUL RESONANCE!" the duo screamed.

"Now you're ready to fight. Let's begin this duel."

~To be Continued~

**Next time on Black*Star and Maka's Date. The battle between family! Black*Star and Tsubaki vs. Zeus and Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Maka vs. Hades! Stay tuned for next Sunday! Yeah new chapter. Review!**


End file.
